


Zuzu, The Changes Come

by DeductionIsKey



Series: ~Under that 1K Challenge~ [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also Beaches could of Been Sooo Good, Azula Should Travel, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), I Steal And Rewrite, It was okay, Thats a Tag?, Wow, Zuko Angst, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, kind of, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeductionIsKey/pseuds/DeductionIsKey
Summary: In Which Azula Comes To the Conclusion The Earth Kingdom Has Done Something To Her Brother.-Or what 'Beaches' could have been.-





	Zuzu, The Changes Come

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching beaches and I was disappointed at the lack of Zuko talking about his banishment. So.. here we are. Also, there's no fics about Azula noticing the effect of banishment on Zuko and that had to be ratified. Enjoy.  
> ~Rose Kakos

It’s not so much what he does, Azula decides, but what he doesn’t do. Zuko has always been so impulsive, lashing out at the nearest thing with little more than a push. She loved to watch him swell up, and truly look at her. She still hates him, oh yes she does, but she feels like somethings missing for his daily acts. He looks awkward around royal treatments, but she had expected that. After 3 years of banishment, he was obviously not used to such things, No, it was the little things.  
-  
“-Keep serving the ball to her left and we’ll destroy her and the rest of her team.” She was saying, leaning in to confide her plan to win this horrid game. “Dismissed.” She stole a glance at Zuko, planning to tease him mercilessly on his terrible form. “Oh Zuz-” She broke off. His form was perfect. Well, better. His body was tense, leaning and prawn, his eyes set with determination. She blinked, frowning a bit. He was supposed to be bad.  
-  
“Why didn’t you tell those guys who we were?” Zuko asked later while they were sitting down at dinner. Azula set down her chopstick momentarily.

“I guess I was intrigued. I’m so used to person worshipping us.” Azula glanced at Ty Lee. “They should!” She said, bringing a roll to her mouth.”Yes, I know, and I love it.” He looked over to Mai and Zuko. “But just for once I wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn’t knwo who we were.” Zuko coughed, causing Azula to look at him. 

“I know what people do when they don’t know you.” He mumbled, everyone’s eyes on his. “They’re kind and just a bit too naive, but they’re always willing to help.” He looked off at the beach, while Azula narrowed her eyes. “Not nobles though.” He shook his head and stood up. “I have to use the restroom.” Azula watched him go with just a confused expression in her eyes.  
-  
“I thought I might find you here.” Azula said, leaning up against one of the dreadful house’s posts. Zuko barely looked at her, instead looking at a stone pallet with his infant hand imprinted on it.

“You’ll never known, Azula.” He said, setting down the stone. Azula frowned. “Know what? Tell me.” She leaned forward, her arms coming up to cross over each other. 

“I’ve been in so many places, and you’ve don’t even know what it’s like without all that.” Azula scoffed. “That?” He looked at her, the slightest glare on his face. 

She waved flippantly, rolling her eyes. “Come on, Zuzu.” She grinned as his glare deepened. “Come down to the beach with me. This place is depressing.”  
-  
“-bad for your skin. You’ll break out.” Azula almost rolled her eyes at Ty Lee’s thoughtlessness. At least she means to offend people when she’s cruel.

She looked at Zuko, who was ranting about how hard his life was. 'For goodness sakes.'

“-If my dad accepted me, I’d be happy. I’m back home now, my dad talks to me.” He laughed, a bitter, broken sound. “He even thinks I’m a hero.” She smiled. “Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now. But I’m not. I miss being Li and Uncle and the ‘Jasmine Dragon…” He sunk to the ground with a resigned sigh. “I miss meeting random people like Song and..” He broke off. “I’m leaving.” He picked up himself from the ground. “Good-night.”  
-  
It occurred to her that night while laying on a pink seashells duvet, that she had no idea what he was talking about.  
-  
In the end, Azula didn’t learn any technical advantages from Zuko that weekend on Ember Island. She did learn, however, that she now knew her brother even less than before.


End file.
